Alors, tu joues?
by Soltis48
Summary: Un simple jeu de poker peut changer bien des choses... (Désolée, je ne suis pas très bonne pour écrire des résumés!) / Yaoi / Lemon / Law x Ace / Ace x Law / Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fiction sur One Piece, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Ce texte contient du yaoi et un lemon. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Trafalgar Law, le capitaine des Hearts pirate, était assis à une table, au fond d'un bar. Il buvait seul, ayant donné cartier libre a son équipage, et réfléchissait à un remède contre la maladresse de Penguin, l'un de ses camarades. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il buvait pour passer le temps, puisque le log pose ne serait chargé que dans quelques jours.

Puis un paquet de carte se posa sur la table, juste en avant de lui.

\- Alors, tu joues?

Law releva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur, qui d'ailleurs lui était familier. C'était le deuxième commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace.

\- Désolé, mais je ne joue pas pour m'amuser.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

\- Que parions-nous?

\- Des renseignements.

\- Des renseignements?

\- En fait, j'ai besoin d'informations et je suis sûr que tu aimerais en savoir plus sur Grandline.

\- Comme tu veux… Je suppose que tu es le distributeur, Hiken.

\- Tu suppose bien, le chirurgien de la mort.

Ace commença à brasser les cartes et en passa 5 à Law et 5 à lui-même. Il mît le paquet au centre de la table et regarda ses cartes. Trafalgar fît de même, en pris trois et les jeta au centre, pour en prendre trois autre. Portgas, quant à lui en jeta quatre et en pris quatre autres.

\- Prêt, Trafalgar?

\- Bien sûr, Portgas.

Ils jetèrent leurs cartes et regardèrent celles de l'autre. Ace avait une paire d'As, tandis que Law avait un Brelan (3 cartes de même rang) aux 6.

\- T'as gagné. Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Comment on traverse le Redline?

\- Tu as deux possibilités, la première est de passer par Marijoa tout en abandonnant ton navire…

\- Et la deuxième?

\- Tu peux traverser par l'île des hommes poissons. Mais je t'avertis tout de suite, l'île des hommes poissons appartient à Barbe Blanche.

\- Que veux-tu dire par appartient?

\- Gagne la prochaine manche et pose la question.

Ace brassa et distribua les prochaines cartes. Law en jeta 2 et Ace fît de même. Ils retournèrent leurs cartes et regardèrent celles de leur adversaire. Law avait un Flush, tandis qu'Ace avait un FullHouse.

\- J'ai gagné! Alors, dit moi, aurais-tu déjà entendu le nom de Marshall D. Teach, aussi surnommé Barbe Noire?

\- Oui, je me souviens déjà l'avoir entendu…

\- Où ça?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Portgas. Seulement si tu gagne.

Ace brassa encore une fois et distribua les cartes. Law jeta toute ses cartes, tandis qu'Ace en jeta trois. Ils retournèrent leurs cartes et regardèrent celles de leur rivale. Law avait une paire de roi, alors qu'Ace avait une paire d'As.

\- Encore gagné! Peut-être que ce n'était que la chance du débutant…

\- Ta gueule, Portgas.

\- Alors, maintenant tu vas me dire où tu as entendu le nom de Barbe Noire.

\- Je l'ai entendu dans un bar, deux hommes en parlaient.

\- Je vois… Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas qui sont ses hommes, tant que je n'ai pas gagné.

\- Exactement, Portgas.

Ace brassa et distribua les cartes pour la quatrième fois. Law en jeta une, tandis qu'Ace en jeta trois. Ils retournèrent leurs cartes et regardèrent celles de leur ennemi. Law avait une couleur et Ace, une paire d'As.

\- C'est moi, Portgas, ou t'a toujours des As?

\- L'As est ma carte chanceuse.

\- Pff… Si tu crois m'avoir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil!

\- T'avoir dans quel sens du terme?

Ace avait un sourire pervers collé au visage.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. D'ailleurs, Trafalgar, tu ne sembles pas dégouté ou même mal à l'aise… Serais-tu du même bord que moi?

\- À toi de le découvrir…

\- Tu joues avec le feu…

Trafalgar Law marchait dans son sous-marin, suivit de près par Portgas D. Ace. Comment était-il arrivé là? Même lui ne le savais pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du chirurgien. Rendus devant cette dernière, Law sortit une clé et débarra la porte. Il entra dans la pièce, mais ce fit rapidement plaquer contre le mur. Le chapeau de Law tomba au sol, rapidement rejoint par celui d'Ace. Les lèvres d'Ace se posèrent sur celles de Law, qui était dos au mur et avait les poignets retenus par Ace, au dessus de sa tête. Tout en embrassant Law, la main droite d'Ace descendit sur le torse du capitaine des Hearts et remonta sous son pull. Portgas joua avec les tétons du chirurgien, sous les soupirs de ce dernier.

Ace plaça sa jambe entre celle de Law pour les écartées et massa son entre-jambe. Entre temps, la main droite du deuxième commandant descendit dans le dos de Trafalgar, puis sur son postérieur, qu'il malaxa et pinça. Portgas arrêta ses baisers pour enlever le pull de Trafalgar et descendit ses baisers dans le cou du chirurgien pour ensuite remonter à l'oreille de ce dernier pour sucer le lobe et ses boucles d'oreille. Il redescendit dans le cou de Law et lui fit des baisers papillons. Ace redessina les tatouages de Law avec sa langue et s'arrêta aux tétons pour les lécher, les sucer et les mordiller.

Il fit des cercles sur les mamelons, sous les soupirs de plaisir et de frustration de Law. La langue d'Ace descendit encore pour faire le tour du nombril et pénétra dans ce dernier pour y mimer les évènements futur. Sa langue continua son chemin en longeant la fine ligne de poils, pour finir sa course au rebord du pantalon du chirurgien. Puis, le deuxième commandant baissa le pantalon de Law, après avoir recommencé à embrasser ce dernier. Alors qu'Ace allait commencer à masser la bosse présente sous le sous-vêtement, Law ouvrit sa main gauche et dit alors :

\- Room… Shambles...

Ace se retrouva coller au mur dans la même position que Law, tandis que ce dernier tenait les poignets d'Ace comme lui, quelques minutes plus tôt. Trafalgar poussa alors Portgas sur le lit, derrière lui, et l'attacha avec des menottes en granit marin, aux barreaux du lit. Ace ne portant pas de chemise, facilita la tâche au chirurgien. Law suça les tétons d'Ace et descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de Portgas pour défaire sa ceinture et lui retirer son bermuda. En lui enlevant sa paire de short, il descendit par la même occasion ses sous-vêtements, faisant tomber ses bottes sur le sol de la chambre.

Law, ayant encore son pantalon, décida d'enlever celui-ci en même temps que le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers le deuxième commandant et se positionna au dessus de lui. Il se pencha vers Ace et l'embrassa langoureusement, mélangeant leurs salives. Les mains de Law s'approchèrent du sexe de l'enflammer et firent des mouvements lents, sous les gémissements d'Ace. Trafalgar descendit ses lèvres sur le torse de l'homme en dessous de lui et descendit jusqu'à être devant la verge fièrement dresser de Portgas. Il déposa des baisers sur l'aine jusqu'aux cuisses, tout en évitant le membre du plus jeune.

\- Putain, Trafalgar! Arrête de tourner… autour du pot, merde~!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Portgas~.

\- Fait chier, Trafalgar! T'as très bien compris qu'est-ce que je veux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Portgas~?

\- Suce-moi, connard!

C'était donc sous un ricanement du chirurgien de la mort que ce dernier commença à léché le sexe devant lui. Il fît passer sa langue sur la longueur du membre, pour enfin le prendre en bouche. Il massa de sa main gauche les bourses d'Ace et présenta trois de ses doigts à Ace. Après que ses doigts soient assez lubrifiés, il glissa son index dans l'anneau de chair du possesseur du Mera Mera no Mi, rapidement rejoint par le majeur. Pour faire passer l'inconfort de ses doigts, Law fît des mouvements de succions tout en commençant des mouvements de ciseaux et de vis dans l'anus d'Ace.

Ce dernier gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses buccales du rookie. Law rajouta un troisième doigt et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'antre du deuxième commandant. Ses mouvements furent plutôt désagréables pour Portgas, qui gémit légèrement de douleur. Lorsqu'Ace fut bien préparé, Law détacha ce dernier et le retourna sur le ventre pour commencer à le pénétrer. Law patienta jusqu'à ce qu'Ace soit près et commença ses coups de rein, sous les gémissements de plaisir de Portgas.

\- Plus… Plus viiite~! Tra… falgar~...

Plaçant ses mains sur les hanches d'Ace, Law accéléra la vitesse et fit des mouvements plus amples qui lui permirent de frapper de plein fouet la prostate de l'homme flamme. Celui-ci, cria de plaisir à chaque coups frappant son point G. Après plusieurs autres coups, les deux hommes jouirent en même temps.

\- Laaaaaw~!

\- Aaaaace~!

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Law se retira de l'antre d'Ace et se coucha au côté de ce dernier, pour finir par l'enlacer pour dormir.

Lorsque Law se réveilla, Ace n'était plus dans le lit. Il se leva rapidement, mais se calma lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il rentra dans la salle de bain et se glissa dans la douche pour enlacer son amant.

\- Je me suis permis d'utiliser ta salle de bain, Law.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas… Au fait, pour hier, tu ne devais pas m'avoir, il me semble?

\- Grrr… T'as gueule, Law.

Law ricana et sortit de la douche après s'être lavé, suivit de près par Ace. Après s'être séchés et habillés, les deux hommes sortirent prendre leurs petits-déjeuners dans le réfectoire du sous-marin.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, sur une île estivale, Portgas D. Ace prenait une pause dans la recherche de Barbe Noire. Il était assis dans un bar, à une table, perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis un paquet de cartes se posa sur la table, juste en avant de lui.

\- Alors, tu joues?

* * *

 **Alors? C'était bien? Je suis désoler d'avance si j'ai fait des fautes, mais je viens à peine de le finir et il est... 00:19 environ.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo!**

 **J'avais promis une deuxième partie à cette fanfic, alors la voici. J'avais dit que je la posterais après Noël (ce qui est techniquement vrai), mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration. Alors je suis finalement de retour avec ce chapitre que certain(e)s doivent avoir attendu.**

 **Je me suis beaucoup forcé pour bien décrire et tout et tout, mais il ce peut que parfois ça ait été un peu plus vite que prévu.**

 **En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à en bas de la page!**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Alors, tu joues? :_

 _« Quelques semaines plus tard, sur une île estivale, Portgas D. Ace prenait une pause dans la recherche de Barbe Noire. Il était assis dans un bar, à une table, perdu dans ses pensées._

 _Puis un paquet de cartes se posa sur la table, juste en avant de lui._

 _\- Alors, tu joues? »_

Ace releva la tête et ne put cacher son sourire lorsqu'il reconnu son interlocuteur. La scène était la même que la dernière fois, bien qu'inter changé. Ace répondit à Law, d'un ton ironique :

\- Désolé, mais je ne joue pas pour m'amuser.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Law et Ace se regardèrent dans les yeux, comprenant que les rôles avaient changés, mais jusqu'à où l'étaient-ils? Le Capitaine des Heart Pirates s'assit en face d'Ace, avant de brasser les cartes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pari cette fois?

\- Pourquoi pas la même chose que la dernière fois, Portgas?

\- Oh, tu veux des infos alors… Sur quel sujet?

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur certains équipages et sur la deuxième partie de Grand Line, le Nouveau Monde. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui cherchais un certain Barbe Noire? J'ai trouvé des informations sur lui.

\- Là tu m'intéresses, Law.

Law finit de brasser les cartes et en distribua cinq à lui-même et cinq à Ace. Ils observèrent leurs cartes et jetèrent celles qui ne leur étaient pas utiles, avant d'en prendre d'autres. Ils laissèrent leurs mains tomber sur la table, révélant leurs jeux à leur adversaire. Ace avait un carré aux As (quatre cartes pareil), tandis que Law n'avait qu'une paire de deux.

\- Hé bien, hé bien, hé bien… La dernière fois c'était bel et bien la chance du débutant!

\- Arrête avec tes commentaires et pose-moi ta question, Portgas.

\- Ouh là, qu'il est susceptible le petit chirurgien.

Law lança un regard noir à Ace, lui promettant mille et une souffrance si il continuait sur sa lancé. Le commandant de la deuxième division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche se calma quelque peu, comprenant qu'il commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de la limite du Chirurgien de la mort.

\- Bon, je vais faire simple. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Barbe Noire.

\- Tu commences fort, Portgas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu le cherches autant? Il était un tellement bon coup que tu veux recommencer?

\- Law, cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui te rapproche de la limite. Fais juste répondre à la question.

\- Très bien, mais ne crois pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

\- Law… Commença Ace, avant qu'un sourire narquois n'étire ses lèvres. Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux?!

\- N-N'importe quoi! Bon, continuons…

\- Law, dois-je te rappeler que tu dois répondre à ma question? Alors, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Barbe Noire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais il semblerait que Barbe Noire ait été aperçu à Jaya et qu'il ait pris la direction de Banaro. Il paraitrait aussi qu'il ait un équipage. Je crois qu'ils sont cinq. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Je vois…

Ace plongea dans ses pensées, se demandant s'il devrait partir maintenant ou rester encore un peu avec Law. Ace se fit sortir de ses idées noires par des cartes lancées devant lui.

\- On continu, Portgas. Moi aussi j'ai des questions à poser.

Les deux pirates ramassèrent leurs cartes, organisant leurs jeux en silence. Ace jeta quatre cartes, avant d'en ramasser le même nombre. Ce fut alors le tour de Law, qui n'en jeta qu'une. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils jetèrent les cartes sur la table. Ace avait une couleur (toutes les cartes de la même sorte) au pique. Law, pour sa part, avait une FullHouse (une paire et un triple).

\- C'est mon tour de te poser une question, Ace.

\- Je sais, je sais. Allez, dépêche-toi.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Portgas! Je cherche des infos sur un certains Mugiwara, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

\- … Tu le connais alors…

\- Law.

\- Ça prime n'arrête pas d'augmenter et son équipage semble puissant. Il est un possible rival. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- Law, je vais t'avertir tout de suite, Luffy est mon petit frère. Tu touches à un de ses cheveux et je te tue.

\- Hum~ ton petit frère, hen. Amusant…

\- Law...

\- Je ne lui ferai rien, pas besoin d'être aussi tendu.

\- Je ne suis pas tendu!

\- Pourquoi tu rougis, Portgas? Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens là…

\- Enlève ce sourire pervers de ton visage, Trafalgar.

\- Si non quoi?

Ace marchait dans les rues de la ville où il s'était arrêté. Law marchait quelques pas derrière lui, le suivant dans le dédale de rue. Ace se dirigeait vers l'hôtel où il avait pris une chambre plus tôt dans la journée. Rendu à celui-ci, les deux pirates se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la chambre du commandant. Toutefois, aussitôt à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Law se fit jeter sur le lit et sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Ace lui mit un bracelet en kairoseki (1). Le kairoseki retira toute force à Law, le laissant conscient mais un peu faible. Au milieu du lit, leurs bottes au sol, ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

\- Je te l'avais dit que je t'aurais… Je ne t'avais juste pas dit quand.

\- Ace, enlève-moi ce bracelet.

\- Non. La dernière fois tu ne t'es pas gêné pour m'attacher. Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir? En plus, tu as de la chance que ce n'est pas des menottes.

\- A-

Ace embrassa Law, le coupant dans ses complaintes. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de Trafalgar, sans jamais dépassé la barrière que sont les vêtements. Il frissonna lorsque Law fit glisser ses mains tatouées sur ses abdos.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu touches?

\- Hum… T'as gueule Portgas.

La langue d'Ace joua avec celle de Law dans un baiser passionné. Ils allaient plus doucement que la première fois, profitant du corps de l'autre au maximum. Ace savait que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient et décida de prendre son temps. Il brisa le baiser et fit glisser sa bouche vers l'oreille de Trafalgar, laissant une trainée de baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il suça les boucles d'oreille, les faisant doucement tinter ensemble. Law laissa un gémissement passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour quelque peu se venger, Law pinça l'un des tétons d'Ace, lui lançant un petit sourire satisfait, lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement sortir de la bouche du commandant. Ace répondit à son sourire en appuyant sur la bosse dans son pantalon. Un combat d'attentions commença, les laissant au final pantelant et à moitié déshabillés.

Le pull fétiche du capitaine des Heart avait disparu, tout comme son pantalon, le laissant en t-shirt et boxer. Pour ce qui est du commandant de la deuxième division de Barbe Blanche, ne portant presque rien habituellement, était presque complètement déshabillé, n'ayant que son boxer sur lui. Boxer qui partie bien vite sous l'impatience de Law. Les mains des deux pirates parcouraient le corps de l'autre, encore et encore. Leurs bouches ne se décollant que pour respirer ou pour laisser passer des gémissements. Ace sembla déranger par le chandail de Law car il le retira dans un bruit de tissu froissé, l'envoyant avec les autres vêtements. Suivit de près par la dernière pièce de vêtement présente sur Law, soit son boxer. Maintenant entièrement nus, leurs peaux se frottant l'une contre l'autre, ils étaient plus qu'excité.

La température de la pièce augmentait de plus en plus, tout comme les soupirs et gémissements émanant des deux hommes. Le plaisir provenant des caresses et touchers n'étaient pourtant plus suffisants. C'est Law qui fit le premier mouvement en malaxant les fesses d'Ace. Toutefois, il se fit rejeter par ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui se ferai prendre, ce soir. Ce sera toi, Law…

Law ne put répondre, se faisant embarquer dans un baiser endiabler. Leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, ne se lassant pas de ce jeu. Pendant ce temps, Law, toujours sous le corps d'Ace, essaya de renverser la situation mais ce fit plaqué contre le matelas. Le bracelet en kairoseki lui enlevait juste assez de force pour l'empêcher de se rebeller, sans non plus l'assommer. Pour empêcher une autre rébellion, Ace décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il s'assit sur le bassin de Law, le maintenant en place avec le poids de son corps. Une main sur la poitrine de Law pour ce maintenir en place, tendit que trois doigts de son autre main allèrent dans sa propre bouche. Il les suça, sous le regard brulant du capitaine pirate, avant de les lâcher lorsqu'ils furent assez humidifiés.

Il installa son corps entre les jambes du chirurgien de la mort et commença la préparation. Il fit tourner le premier doigt autour de l'antre chaud de Law, ne le faisant glisser à l'intérieur que lorsqu'Ace fut sûr que Law était d'accord. Le chirurgien de la mort ne le dirait probablement jamais, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Une grimace d'inconfort pris place sur son visage. Ace le remarqua et alla l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier son doigt qui bougeait en lui. Sa main libre vint caresser doucement sa hanche, faisant des cercles avec son pouce. Lorsqu'Ace jugea que Law était prêt, il inséra un deuxième doigt, commençant des mouvements de vas-et-viens et de ciseau. L'antre de Law était serré autour des doigts d'Ace. Pour soulager un peu la douleur, il attrapa la verge de Law, essayant de lui redonner un peu de vigueur.

La bouche du commandant de la deuxième division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche se déposa dans le coup du chirurgien de la mort, laissant une trainer de baisers papillons. Il s'arrêta sur la clavicule de Trafalgar, la mordillant et y apposant sa marque. Les soupirs et gémissements de Law devinrent de plus en plus forts. Le plaisir ayant pris la place de la douleur. Un autre doigt pris place avec les deux autres, faisant se crisper Law sous la douleur venant de son intimité. Pour le calmer, Ace murmura des mots réconfortant dans l'oreille de Law, sa main sur la verge de Law s'étant remis en action. La langue d'Ace retraça les tatouages de Law, essayant de détourner son attention de la douleur venant de son derrière. Quand les traits de Law se transformèrent petit à petit, Ace put enfin enlever ses doigts. Il embrassa Law une dernière fois avant de lui demander :

\- Law, es-tu prêt? Est-ce que je peux y aller?

\- A-Ace~… Va- Vas-y!

\- Hum.

Ace releva le bassin et les jambes de Law, lui permettant un meilleur accès à son antre. Il aligna sa verge et commença à s'enfoncer entre les chairs de Law. Un gémissement de douleurs passa la barrière des lèvres de Law, tandis qu'un gémissement de plaisir passa celle d'Ace. Le commandant patienta quelques minutes, après être complètement entré, laissant Law s'ajuster à la différence de grosseur. Lorsque Law donna son accord, Ace commença à bouger un peu, comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il recommença quand il entendit un soupir venant de Law. Une main sur la verge du capitaine pirate et l'autre sur sa hanche, il accéléra le rythme de ces coups de butoirs. La vitesse augmenta, encore et encore.

\- Law~ t'es tellement serré~~!

\- Ta- Ta gueule, Po- Portgas… hnn! AAH! Encore! Là-… Là! Frappe encore là~…!

\- Ooh, on dirait que je l'ai humm… trouvé.

Ace ajusta leur position, touchant la prostate de Law à presque chaque mouvement. Les chairs de Law se resserrèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du point de non retour. Ces gémissements et cris emplirent la pièce. La chaleur de la pièce continuait d'augmenter considérablement, tellement que la chambre ressemblait à un sauna. Rapidement, la main toujours sur la verge de Law reprit du service, faisant des vas-et-viens à la même vitesse que les coups de reins d'Ace. Law finit par venir dans un long cri de jouissance ressemblant étrangement au nom d'Ace. Ace continua ces mouvements, prolongeant l'orgasme de Law, avant de l'atteindre lui aussi. Ace vint dans l'antre de Law en s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible.

Ace retomba sur Law, sortant sa verge maintenant au repos de l'antre du chirurgien de la mort. Il se coucha au côté de Trafalgar, tout les deux essayant de reprendre leurs souffles. Le sommeil commençant à les rattraper. Law demanda à Ace, luttant contre le sommeil :

\- Ace… Pourquoi étais-tu si prévenant avec moi?

\- … Dormons, Law.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre… Et… Répond à ma…

Law s'était endormi au milieu de sa phrase. Ace le rejoint rapidement, se collant au corps chaud du capitaine pirate.

* * *

Trafalgar Law, le capitaine de l'équipage des Heart et l'un des onze supernovas, aussi surnommé le chirurgien de la mort, était là, regardant vers l'horizon. Il réfléchissait. Trafalgar Law venait de faire irruption durant la bataille du sommet et avait sauvé Monkey D. Luffy, le capitaine de l'équipage des Mugiwara (2). Après plusieurs heures d'opération, il avait finalement réussi à sauver la vie de cet imbécile. Et il était là, regardant au loin.

\- Je l'ai sauvé, Ace. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour sauver ton petit frère. Je ne peux toutefois rien garantir pour la suite… Ne m'en veut pas trop…

Law se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard dans la vague. Ace était mort. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Au moins, avait-il pu se racheter en sauvant son précieux petit frère.

\- J'ai compris, maintenant… Tu savais qu'on ne se reverrait probablement jamais… C'est pour ça que tu étais si doux avec moi. Cette nuit-là, on n'a pas couché ensemble… On a fait l'amour. C'était ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas…?

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Law, alors qu'un coup de vent fit doucement tinter ses boucles d'oreille.

* * *

 **Fin!**

 **Hum… Désolée pour la fin un peu dépressive. Je sais que c'est dur d'accepter la mort d'Ace. Juste me remémorer cette scène injuste et cruelle me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. *Prends un mouchoir et essuie ses larmes* En tout cas, continuons…**

 **(1) J'ai pensé qu'un bracelet en kairoseki irait mieux dans le décor qu'une paire de menotte comme la dernière fois. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas un objet totalement farfelu, il y a quand même une chance que ce genre de bracelet existe ou puisse vraiment exister dans le monde de One Piece.**

 **(2) Mugiwara = Chapeau de paille, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas déjà.**

 **Réponse aux Guest du chapitre 1 et 2:**

 **Guest:** **Contente que tu ais apprécié! Le " room, shambles " m'est venu à l'esprit en réécoutant l'arc de Shabondy. ^^**

 **Katym:** **Je suis contente que cette fic t'ai plu! Désolée pour la mort d'Ace, je te comprends... Aaacccceeeee! TT_TT**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que cette mini-fic vous aura plus!**

 **Bye Bye~!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
